honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Roughly 200 BC- Sun Tzu lived in this time. (The Honor of the Queen) * 17th Century AD- Isaac Newton formulated his laws of gravity. (On Basilisk Station) * Late 18th Century AD- General Clausewitz wrote On War during the Napoleonic Era of the Final Age of Western Imperialism. (The Honor of the Queen) * 478 PD- Cryogenics becomes available. (The Honor of the Queen) * 488 PD- Church of Humanity Unchained colonists leave Earth for the Yeltsin's Star System. (The Honor of the Queen) * 562 PD- Frederick Clarke discovered Manticore System. * 774 PD- Manticore Colony, LTD established rights to the Manticore System. (On Basilisk Station) * 775 PD- The colony ship, ''Jason'', left Earth for the Manticore System. (On Basilisk Station) * 988 PD- Colonists landed on Grayson in Yeltsin's Star System. (The Honor of the Queen) * 998 PD- Austin Grayson dies on Grayson. The start of the Grayson Civil War. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1003 PD- The end of the Grayson Civil War, with the Faithful exiled to the planet, Masada. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1103 PD- The martial art form, Coup de Vitasse, was developed on the planet, Nouveau Dijon. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1246 PD- Scientists on the planet, Beowulf, perfected the impeller drive. (On Basilisk Station) * 1296 PD- Dr Adrienne Warshawski invented the Warshawski sail. (On Basilisk Station) Tanakov wrote his book, the Tenets of War, soon afterwards. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1400 PD- The first bonding of a treecat and a human. (On Basilisk Station) * 3/21/1416 PD/ 0 AL- The first shuttle from the Jason, landed on Manticore. (On Basilisk Station) * 1438 PD/18 AL- Crown Princess Adrienne went on a state visit to the planet, Sphinx, when she was adopted by a Treecat. (On Basilisk Station) * 1454 PD/22 AL- The Plague strikes. (On Basilisk Station) * 1489 PD/30 AL- Treecats were allowed on to Royal Manticoran Navy vessels, when their bondmates are assigned to the vessel by orders of Queen Adrienne. (On Basilisk Station) * 16th Century PD- Gustav Anderman founded the Anderman Empire. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1640 PD/130 AL- The Admiralty Building was constructed in Landing. (On Basilisk Station) * 1700 PD/182 AL- The Republic of Haven became the People's Republic of Haven, and started using the DuQuesne Plan, which used a kind of deceit spending that created a welfare state. (On Basilisk Station) * 1790 PD/216 AL- The twelfth Earl of White Haven was born. (On Basilisk Station) * 1800 PD- A chair commissioned by the eleventh Earl of White Haven is built in the Sandalwood System. (On Basilisk Station) * 1817 PD- Iris Babcock was born on Gryphon. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1820 PD/233 AL- The Courageous class light cruiser, [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]], was commissioned. Hamish Alexander was born. (On Basilisk Station) * 1847 PD- Bernard Yanakov was born on Grayson. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1852 PD/251 AL- Alistair McKeon was born. (On Basilisk Station) * 10/1/1859 PD/256 AL- Honor Harrington was born on the planet Sphinx. (On Basilisk Station) * 1863 PD- Iris Babock enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1865 PD/260 AL- Basilisk was discovered and annexed by the Star Kingdom of Manticore. Horace Harkness enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Navy. (On Basilisk Station) * 1868 PD- Tomas Ramierez is born on the planet, San Martin. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1873 PD- Matthew Simond enters Masada politics. The [[GNS Austin Grayson|GNS Austin Grayson]] was commissioned. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1875 PD/265 AL- Honor Harrington entered Saganami Island Academy. (On Basilisk Station) * 1876 PD- Honor Harrington graduated from the Academy as an Ensign. (On Basilisk Station) This Contradicts her time in Admiral Courvosier's class * 1877 PD/267 AL- Prescott Tremaine was born. (On Basilisk Station) * 1878 PD- Captain Raoul Courvosier tutors Honor Harrington for her math class. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1880 PD- The Invasion of San Martin by the People's Republic of Haven. Tomas Ramierez escapes to Manticore. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1881 PD- Honor Harrington was promoted to Lieutenant, and assigned to the [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] as the sailing master. (On Basilisk Station) * 1882 PD- Honor Harrington assumed command of an intrasystem LAC. (On Basilisk Station) * 1888 PD- Trevor's Star System was annexed by the People's Republic of Haven. (On Basilisk Station) * 1890 PD- Honor Harrington entered the Commanding Officer's Course. (On Basilisk Station) * 1895 PD/277 AL- Sally MacBride enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Navy. (On Basilisk Station) * 1896 PD- Michael Reynaud became the assistant chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. (On Basilisk Station) * 1897 PD- Honor Harrington assumed command of the [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]] and received the White Command Beret. Dame Estelle Matsuko becomes the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs on Medusa. (On Basilisk Station) * 278 AL- The Parliament of SKM amended Paragraph 10, Subsection 3 of the Commercial Regulations. * 1898 PD- Michael Reynaud became the chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. Alistair McKeon was assigned to the [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] as a tactical officer. (On Basilisk Station) * 1899 PD- Alistair McKeon was promoted to executive officer of the Fearless. (On Basilisk Station) * 3/3/1900 PD/280 AL- Commander Honor Harrington took command of the Fearless and was sent to the Basilisk Terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction, Basilisk System. The People's Republic of Haven sent the Q-Ship, [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]], to take the system. The Fearless destroyed the Sirius in battle. The battle would later be called the First Battle of Basilisk. (On Basilisk Station) * 1901 PD- The Fearless is decommissioned because of the battle damage. The new Fearless, a Star Knight class heavy cruiser is building at HMSS Hephaetus, and placed under the command of Captain Harrington. Alistair McKeon takes command of the [[HMS Troubadour|HMS Troubadour]], a destroyer. (On Basilisk Station) The new Fearless was sent on an anti-piracy mission to the Silesian Confederacy for the next two and a half years. (The Honor of the Queen) * 1903 PD- The Fearless underwent a refit at HMSS Vulcan after the conclusion of the anti-piracy mission. The Fearless was sent as a convoy escort to the Yeltsin's Star System. (The Honor of the Queen) Category:Chronology